Love Just Is
by Utsukushii Ryu
Summary: BXR Basically a BakuraRyou songfic. Bakura loves his hikari, though he doesn't know it, and he ends up hurting him both physically and emotionally. Ryou loves his yami, but he won't tell. Goes along with the song 'Love Just Is'.


Love Just Is  
By Utsukushii Ryu  
  
Summary: Ryou loves his yami, though he doesn't know why. Does Bakura feel the same? Sweet little songfic, with some mention of citrus in it. This is my first songfic, so I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters in the manga and anime. I only write the story; I don't own them or manipulate them for my own entertainment.much. I hope you enjoy my story. It's a yaoi story about Bakura and Ryou. There will be some kissing in here, and only slight hints of citrus, so tough luck to those who like to read lime or lemon. *sticks tongue out* I don't own the song 'Love Just Is' either. It belongs to Hilary Duff. Well, ENJOY! ^-^  
  
[.] = Song  
"." = Dialogue  
= Ryou's thoughts  
{.} = Bakura's thoughts  
/./ = Bakura to Ryou  
\.\ = Ryou to Bakura  
  
Ryou fell back and skidded on the floor until he hit the wall. He was covered in blood. He looked up at his abuser, Bakura, with blurry eyes, breathing heavily. Bakura growled angrily and kicked him in the ribs. He cried out in pain.  
  
"How dare you look at me in the eye," Bakura growled. Ryou turned and kneeled up, his hands on the ground, coughing up blood. "You're so weak," he heard Bakura say in disgust.  
  
Ryou looked at him through the corner of his eye. He looked back down at the ground beneath him, looked at his blood. His eyes started to fill with tears. His closed his eyes tightly, not wishing to see the blood any more, his blood any more.  
  
Bakura laid his hand on Ryou's shoulder and pulled him up and threw him at the other wall. His back hit the wall and blood fell out of his mouth again. The pain made his tears, the tears he tried so hard to keep in, fall down his cheeks.  
  
[When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about]  
  
Satisfied at finally seeing Ryou cry, Bakura stopped. He walked over to his hikari, who was slumped in the corner where he had thrown him, and kneeled down in front of him. He reached out a hand and held it under Ryou's chin, lifting up his face until they were facing eye to eye. Another crystallized tear slid down Ryou's cheek, which caught Bakura's attention immediately. He leaned in close, and Ryou stiffened. He licked at the tear-streaked cheek, making his hikari shiver in delight. He leaned back again, his face twisted into a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Next time I tell you to do something," he said in a husky voice that sent shivers of pleasure down Ryou's back, "you do it. Understood?"  
  
Ryou nodded. He smirked, and then smacked his hikari's cheek before standing back up and leaving the room. Ryou stayed like that before he hugged himself, his eyes shut tight, as he cried.  
  
[Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you]  
  
After a moment of crying quietly, Ryou finally got up. He limped out of the room and towards the bathroom. He turned the shower on cold. He stripped down and got in, wincing at the pain. But after a while, it didn't sting anymore. He washed off all the blood. After he was done, he climbed out and turned off the water. He used a towel to dry himself off with and threw it into the hamper because it had bloodstains on it. He took out the bandages and started to bandage himself. After he was done, he put on his pajamas, threw his bloodied clothes into the hamper, and left the bathroom. He limped to his bedroom, and lay down on his bed miserably. He snuggled into his blankets, shivering from the loss of blood, trying to get warm. He fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
After a while, Bakura came into the room. He glanced over at his hikari's sleeping form, before walking over and looking down at his angelic face.and his lips. Suddenly, he felt a longing for his hikari, and it confused him. He disappeared into the Millennium Ring, all the while his thoughts revolved around his hikari and how he just wanted to ram him up against a wall and kiss his lips.  
  
[Love just is.whatever it may be  
Love just is.you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for  
Love just is]  
  
The next morning, Ryou woke up slowly to the blinding light of the sun. He grudgingly got out of bed, and was reminded of his wounds by his pain. He made his bed like he always did and walked to the bathroom to get ready for school.  
  
I he thought sadly as he brushed his teeth. Luckily for him, Bakura didn't touch his face except for a smack, which had healed over the night.  
  
/ What are you doing, hikari? /  
  
Ryou froze in what he was doing, before answering.  
  
\ .I.I'm getting ready for s.school. \ was his reply.  
  
He could imagine his yami's look of displeasure and disgust. After a moment, he felt his yami's grip on his mind disappear. He felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.  
  
After he finished getting ready for school, he picked up the Millennium Ring from his bedside table, hung it around his neck and tucked it underneath his uniform. He bent down to pick up his schoolbag, but when he straightened, standing in front of him was Bakura. The gleam in his yami's eyes sent a chill of excitement and fear down his spine.  
  
All thoughts left Bakura when he looked at his hikari that he had pushed Ryou back onto his bed and was on top of him in a matter of seconds. He stared down at his surprise and confused hikari. Ryou started to speak.  
  
"B.Bakura.what are you-mph!"  
  
He didn't have the chance to finish when his yami kissed him fiercely. His eyes grew wide as Bakura forced open his mouth and plunged his tongue inside the hot tavern. Ryou's eyes fluttered closed and he couldn't help but moan in pleasure through the bruising kiss as his grip on his schoolbag loosened and it fell onto the hard ground. Bakura smirked slightly at the reaction he got.  
  
{Let's see what other sounds I'll get out from you, shall I, hikari?} he thought as he moved his attention to his hikari's right earlobe.  
  
Ryou gasped and his breathing became quick and unsteady. When Bakura's mouth started to go down his jaw line and neck until he reached his collarbone, his hands went up to push him away, but Bakura's own hand held them down above his head. Now Ryou started to mewl in pleasure; with his face flushed, and his eyes dazed with bliss.  
  
[When you ask to stay and then disappear  
It seems you're gone, but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace]  
  
".Bakura.don't."  
  
"Don't what, hikari?" asked Bakura huskily as he teased Ryou by 'accidentally' running his fingers slightly over the hard bulge in his hikari's pants, right where he knew he wanted to be touched most. "Don't stop, or don't do it?"  
  
Ryou was almost at lost for words because of the pleasure he was receiving.  
  
".Bakura." he whined as he writhed desperately underneath his yami.  
  
Bakura continued to tease him to no ends, nuzzling at the joint between the neck and collarbone. He felt his hikari shuddering in pleasure and the whimper that came with it.  
  
"Well? Which is it, hikari?" He nipped at his hikari's ear, making Ryou gasp and mewl at the same time.  
  
".I've got.school.today." he managed to get out between gasps of pleasure. ".Bakura.please."  
  
Bakura growled in frustration, but he got off of his hikari anyway. He straightened his outfit as Ryou tried to regain his composure.  
  
{.Why the hell did I do that.?} he thought.  
  
He glanced at his hikari before disappearing into the Millennium Ring. Ryou, who had regained his breathing and had already straightened his uniform back into order, was thinking the same thing.  
  
[Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you]  
  
He walked out of his house, locked the door, and headed down the street towards Domino High School. He felt slightly disappointed, scared, and happy, all at the same time. He got to the school and walked down the hall towards his classroom. He sat down at his desk tiredly, but had a small smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you so happy, Ryou?" Ryou turned to the person next to him to see either Yami or Yugi, who looked puzzled at his smiling face. "It's been a while since the last time I saw you smile."  
  
It was Yugi. Ryou shook his head slightly.  
  
"It's nothing," he replied, turning towards the front of the room when the teacher walked into the room.  
  
Yugi glanced at Ryou, slightly worried at some of the scars that he knew Ryou tried to hide but was unsuccessful, before turning his attention to the teacher also.  
  
[Love just is.whatever it may be  
Love just is.you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for  
Love just is]  
  
On Ryou's way home, he started to lose some of his happiness and felt a feeling of dread in the gut of his stomach.  
  
he thought, frowning slightly.  
  
/ .Oh, don't worry, hikari.you're going to be punished for not giving me what I wanted. /  
  
Ryou gulped nervously. He reached his house and unlocked the door. He walked in, closing the door behind him, and walked to his room. He changed out of his uniform and into regular ones, dreading what was going to happen to him all the while.  
  
/ Do you have school tomorrow, hikari? /  
  
\ .N.no. \ he answered, confused and scared at the same time as to why his yami wanted to know.  
  
".Good." came a whisper in his ear.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened at the closeness of him and his yami, and he blushed slightly. Bakura's arms were wrapped loosely around his narrow waist and he could feel his yami's slow breathing against his neck and collarbone, sending shivers throughout his body. He could feel Bakura smirk slightly. Then in one swift moment, he was on his bed and back under Bakura. This time, he had no excuse to get away. His eyes widened slightly, his breathing fast and unsteady, and his body shivered slightly in pleasure at the hand that was sliding up his thigh while the other hand kept his right hand down.  
  
"Remember what I told you a few moments ago, hikari?" Bakura asked huskily.  
  
"Y-you said that I was going to be p-punished," Ryou answered, letting out a pleasured sigh.  
  
"And do you know how I'm going to punish you?"  
  
".N-no." he managed to answer, before a moan escaped his throat.  
  
Bakura smirked. His hikari was so naïve, innocent, and so.beautiful.  
  
[Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't get for you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you  
I just do]  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
".D.do you.do you."  
  
Bakura growled in annoyance.  
  
"Do I what, hikari?"  
  
Ryou blushed slightly.  
  
".Do you.love me.?  
  
Bakura smirked at his hikari's simple yet complicated question.  
  
{Do I love him.?}  
  
[Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you]  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
".Hmm." Before Ryou could do a thing, he was pulled closer to his yami's warm body, making him blush madly. "Yes I do hikari."  
  
Ryou smiled, before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep for once. Bakura fell asleep soon after, pulling his hikari even closer if possible. His head was resting at the crook of Ryou's neck, his arms were wrapped loosely around his waist, and their legs were slightly tangled together. For once in their lives, they felt safe, like they belonged, and at home in each other's arms.  
  
[Love just is.whatever it may be  
Love just is.you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for  
Love just is] 


End file.
